


songs about money written by machines

by SunSpinner



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight fluff, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpinner/pseuds/SunSpinner
Summary: RK900 discovers that when Gavin pushes, it's because he wants to be pushed back.





	songs about money written by machines

RK900 notices Gavin’s mood the second he steps into the bullpen. His jaw is clenched, eyebrows knit closely together, purplish circles under his eyes, and a stiffness to his movements so unlike his laidback, reckless personality that RK900 is unsurprised when he’s met with a barrage of swears the moment the detective reaches his desk. 

This has happened many times before, and RK900 has learned to differentiate between Gavin’s _leave me alone_ moods and when he’s too tense to function. They were truthfully very similar, both involving insults and unnecessary outbursts. But RK900 has discovered that when Gavin pushes _relentlessly_ , he wants to be _pushed back_. 

Gavin had, as expected, caused a scene in the middle of the precinct when another detective had mislabeled an important piece of evidence. Fowler had called him into his office shortly after that, and the ear-lashing he endured was heard by everyone.

Which was how they ended up here, with RK900 steering Gavin by the elbow into an empty file room. The android locks the door behind them, the room so old and unused that there was no need for a replacement digital lock. He moves off to stand to the side, allowing Gavin to pace in the middle of the room. He’s ranting, hands motioning dramatically as he shouts about Fowler, how uncomfortable his bed is, how _stupid_ everyone is, Fowler again, how he can’t seem to crack the case they’re working on, before finally he rounds on RK900. 

“And _you!"_ Gavin growls, pointing an accusative finger at him. He storms toward the android, face red from shouting. He grabs RK900 by the collar of his jacket, yanking the android down so their faces are level. “You complete _fucking_ \--” 

Gavin never finishes his thought, instead opting to crash his lips against RK900’s. It’s a desperate, furious kiss, with Gavin nipping at the android’s lips before moving to mouth at his jaw. 

RK900 allows him to maintain control for a moment, his hand settling on the detective’s chest. Gavin positively leans into his touch, kissing his jaw with even more ferocity. RK900 grabs a fistfull of the detective’s shirt and spins them. 

Gavin’s back hits the wall with a thud and he inhales sharply, eyes flickering to the large hand on his chest. It is, to be fair, a very nice hand; long, thick fingers with realistic, prominent veins on the back of his palm. And although Gavin has never seen RK900 without a shirt on, he imagines those veins travel intricately up his arm. A shiver wracks his entire body and heat pools in his belly. Fuck, the amount of times he’s jerked off to the thought of those hands on his body, his cock, his _throat_ \--

RK900 pushes slightly on Gavin’s chest, LED flickering yellow when the detective moves with him. He does it again, harder this time, and Gavin backs himself further against the wall, swallowing hard. Gavin flushes, chest heaving beneath the android’s hand, and he grabs RK900’s jacket to yank him closer. “I --” he says uselessly, mouth dry because the android is just fucking _staring_ at him with that cold, detached expression. Gavin tilts his chin up, gaze not leaving RK900’s, and he feels stupid, exposed, and if he has to spell it out for this fucking prototype he’s going to _scream._

A small moan escapes through his parted lips as the android’s hand travels upwards, over the curve of Gavin’s collarbone and bump of his Adam’s apple before settling snuggly beneath his jaw. His hand, like the rest of him, is surprisingly warm. Gavin squirms under his confident touch, pushing off from the wall slightly to test the waters. RK900 pushes right back, pinning Gavin to the wall by his throat. 

“You enjoy this,” RK900 says, voice emotionless and unreadable. Cool grey eyes bore into Gavin’s own and he locks his grip on the detective’s throat, squeezing slightly. 

Gavin _whimpers,_ actually fucking whimpers, hips bucking against his will as heat surges through him. The corners of RK900’s lips quirk upwards for a fraction of a second. 

“Fuck you,” is what Gavin would have said if RK900 hadn’t cut off his air flow with a tightening of his hand. The android’s gaze never leaves Gavin’s face, intense and unwavering, looking down at him as if he’s -- _as if he’s_ \--

Another rush of want crashes through him and Gavin shuts his eyes, feeling vulnerable beneath RK900’s cold leer. His fingers spasm where they’re clutched in RK900’s pristine jacket. 

Gavin’s entire body feels as if it’s on fire and the lack of oxygen to his head makes it feel like he’s floating. Fuck, he’s never been so turned on and he hasn’t even gotten his dick out. He sneaks a hand away from RK900’s chest to rub at his neglected cock through the front of his jeans. God, he’s already completely hard. And just from being roughed around a little by his hulking android partner. A strangled moan escapes his lips at the much needed friction, and he’s fumbling with the button of his jeans when RK900 slaps his hand away. 

_“Don’t,”_ RK900 warns, low and dangerous, breath ghosting over the detective’s lips. Gavin’s eyes shoot open at his tone, and god, he wishes he had kept them closed, because RK900 is still staring at his face, eyes steely and calculating. The android loosens his grip on Gavin’s throat and he only has a moment to suck in a sharp, shaky breath before RK900 slips his tongue inside Gavin’s mouth, and it’s -- it’s _so nice._ It’s warm and wet, sliding easily against Gavin’s own with precision and skill that’s making his head swim (and Gavin swears it’s from the lack of oxygen and not at all from the fact that RK900 is a fantastic kisser). He’s breathing deeply through his nose, frantically trying to keep up as the android thoroughly fucks his mouth with his tongue. RK900 pulls back, lips slick with his and Gavin’s saliva. “Don’t touch yourself,” he growls and then places a kiss so gentle to Gavin’s lips that the detective almost gets whiplash. 

Gavin doesn’t have much time to ponder on it though because RK900’s hand is tightening around his throat again. He splutters on a moan, wanton and bouncing off the walls of the abandoned file room. RK900 moves closer to the detective until their chests are practically touching. 

RK900 slides a thick thigh between Gavin’s trembling legs, pressing it against his untouched cock still straining against his jeans. “Get yourself off,” the android says.

Gavin gapes at him and opens his mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a garbled, incomprehensible sentence. Something akin to annoyance flashes across RK900’s face and he slackens his grip on the detective’s neck. His hand doesn’t move though, instead rubbing soothing circles into the abused flesh as Gavin gasps for air. 

“I --” Gavin takes in another shaky breath before continuing, “I can’t _fucking rut_ against your thigh like some slut, I need -- fuck -- I need --” 

RK900 cocks his head to the side, a certain smugness creeping into his voice, “What is it that you need, detective?” 

“I need you to _touch me,_ asshole.” 

“I am touching you.” 

Gavin’s about ready to walk out the door, face hot and flushed, dick on full display, because if this hunk of plastic doesn’t get a goddamn _move on_ he’s going to throw a tantrum in front of everyone. Again.

He opens his mouth to spew more obscenities, but RK900 beats him to it, “You see, detective, if you had behaved today then maybe I would be more inclined to touch you, but you decided to act like a fucking brat in front of the entire precinct.” He presses Gavin against the wall by his throat again, “So you can get yourself off. Now.” 

Gavin’s lip curls in a snarl and he huffs through his nose, “You’re such a douche.” He grabs RK900’s wrist and squeezes it, egging him on. 

“Noted.” RK900 tightens his grip on the detective’s throat, watching how, despite the annoyed look in his eyes, Gavin positively relaxes into his touch. Trusting. 

Gavin thrusts experimentally against RK900’s thigh, a groan rumbling in his chest that never makes it past his lips. It isn’t long before Gavin is rutting desperately against him, eyes screwing shut in concentration. He hooks a leg around RK900’s own, trying to get better leverage. The android takes pity on him and puts his free hand under Gavin’s knee, holding him close. The new position has RK900’s hard cock pressing against Gavin’s abdomen, making him squirm. 

RK900 leans forward and Gavin’s head swims, thinking he’s going to kiss him again, but RK900 hovers just over his lips and breathes, _“Beg.”_

A rush of arousal crashes through Gavin so strong that he chokes, spluttering as he tries to inhale. RK900 loosens his grip, allowing Gavin a moment to cough and suck in a few quick breaths. RK900 moves his thigh away just enough so that Gavin can’t rut against it. 

Gavin whines, hips thrusting forward to try and get the friction back. He’s about to rip into him but when he meets RK900’s eyes again he finds them almost hazy, half-lidded and artificial pupils blown wide with lust. Whatever Gavin was about to say dies on his tongue as his brain screeches to a halt. RK900 wants him, wants Gavin, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart beat a little faster.

RK900 repeats himself, “Beg for it.” 

Gavin opens his mouth to speak, but the _“please”_ bubbling up out of him never makes it out because RK900 is squeezing his throat again. He’s _smirking._ The fucking bastard of an android is smirking at him, perfect lips quirked in an almost snarl. Gavin doesn’t have much time to internally curse his partner for being an artificial prick because RK900 chooses that exact moment to push his thigh against Gavin’s cock again. 

A groan rumbles in his chest and he’s desperately rutting against RK900’s thigh again. The android left significantly less room than last time, pressing so close to his groin that it’s borderline painful. But, fuck, Gavin loves it, the pressure and friction and RK900’s cock against him making his eyes roll back. 

It isn’t long before his hips begin to lose their rhythm, the coil in his belly growing even tighter. He meets RK900’s heated gaze, blood thrumming in his ears and it’s suddenly too much and not enough all at once. Gavin’s unaware of the small, desperate moans he’s making, too focused on RK900’s stupidly beautiful face. His hearing is muffled, clouded, but he can’t miss the movement of RK900’s perfect lips as they mouth, _“Gavin.”_

Gavin comes hard with RK900’s name working its way past his lips, vision going dark around the edges. RK900 holds his gaze, keeping his thigh pressed to Gavin’s cock as he rides out his orgasm. 

RK900 catches Gavin under his arms the moment he begins to slip, “Steady, detective.” He slowly lowers him to the floor and Gavin lets his head thump back against the wall, eyes shut tight as he struggles to catch his breath. RK900 moves a hand to Gavin’s abused neck, gingerly placing his palm on the reddened skin. 

Gavin inhales sharply, eyes flying open at the sudden sensation -- RK900’s hand is cool. So, so cool compared to the heat that had surrounded him moments ago. The android is rubbing soothing circles against his throat, head cocked curiously to the side. Gavin exhales shakily, “Fuck.” 

“Was that satisfactory, detective?” 

_“Yeah,_ yeah -- fuck,” Gavin breathes deeply through his nose, “that was -- _fuck.”_

RK900 hums, “Descriptive.” 

Gavin shifts, grimacing at the wet, sticky feeling in his jeans. He spares a glance down and -- yup, there is a very noticeable splotch standing front and center. 

“While working our cases I’ve analyzed that you are fifty-four percent more likely to ruin your clothing when presented with a challenge. As a precaution, I’ve placed a change of clothes in both your locker and vehicle precisely seventeen days ago.” 

Gavin snorts, voice coming out a bit hoarse, “Of course you did.” He moves to get to his feet, and RK900 withdraws his hand from his neck to help him up. He keeps a hand on Gavin’s shoulder as he sways slightly. 

RK900 is watching him closely, eyes searching his undoubtedly messy face. Something akin to fondness works its way into the android’s steely gaze. “You are…” RK900 begins, his brows creasing momentarily. His lips part as if he’s about to continue, but the words don’t quite come. His LED flickers to a bright yellow, spinning. He blinks, closing his mouth and removing his hand from Gavin’s shoulder. RK900 takes a step back, “You should return to your desk.” 

Gavin bites his lip and takes a step toward the android, hooking a finger in the waistband of his slacks, “Let me take care of that first, yeah?” He glances down at his very noticeable bulge. 

RK900 doesn’t pull away as Gavin snakes a hand around his waist and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. The android kisses him back, a throaty groan rumbling through him as Gavin presses his palm against his covered cock, rubbing him through his pants. 

RK900 reluctantly pulls away from Gavin’s mouth and wraps a hand around the detective’s wrist. He doesn’t push him away. Gavin’s eyebrows knit together and he blinks up at him, confused. “Another time,” RK900 says, voice a bit strained, “we’ve been absent for twenty-three minutes and Fowler has been displeased with your performance lately.” 

Gavin wants to tell him that he couldn’t give two shits about what Fowler says, but he knows he’s on incredibly thin ice with the man. He worries his bottom lip, thinking about what would happen if were to get fired, because, truly, the only reason he hasn’t gotten the boot was because of RK900’s exceptional work. If Fowler were to get rid of him, would RK900 be sent back to CyberLife, or would he be assigned a new partner? 

Gavin tries to ignore how both possibilities make his chest ache. He wiggles his wrist out of the android’s grasp and takes a step away from him. “Alright, RoboCop.” 

RK900 straightens his jacket and runs his hands over the creases Gavin had made in it. He looks perfect, pristine, if not for the bulge in his slacks and his blue-tinged cheeks. Gavin backs his way to the door. RK900 notes with satisfaction that Gavin is significantly more relaxed, the tension from before completely leeched from his body. “Be sure to tidy yourself up first,” the android reminds him. 

Gavin smirks and gives him a weak salute before slipping out the door, leaving RK900 alone in the empty file room. His LED remains a consistent ring of yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent and i haven't written anything in literally two years but i spit this out in a day and a half jfc ..  
> also i'm super torn on rk900's name so i just called him rk900 the whole time?? i LOVE when he's referred to as nines, and i also really like richard, but while i was writing this i was like, "oh shit, name this android babe atlas" !!  
> also this is just my take on his character since he doesn't really have a solid foundation. he's deviant in this but processing emotions does not come easy for him  
> but yeah, hope you enjoyed <33  
> follow me on twitter @sun_spinner :-)


End file.
